Mistletoe
by Kyora.Uchiha
Summary: un muérdago, Kratos y Anna, que puede pasar?
1. Mistletoe

**Kyora: Bueno, antes que nada, este fic NO es mío, es una traducción de uno en ingles :), me pareció de lo mas bonito y tierno, así que pedí el permiso de la autora para publicarlo en español y que la gente que no sabe (o le cuesta mucho trabajo, o simplemente le da flojera) leer en ingles, pueda disfrutarlo :)! Espero les agrade, es de la autora Lue (Eyes of the infinite Galaxy), así que cuando vean que dice "Yo" es ella, no yo (Kyora) xDDD :).**

**LuE: Thank for ****this fic! Is amazing :)**

**Ahh!, para los que no sepan lo que es "Mistletoe" o "Muérdago" que es lo mismo xD, puse al final del fic una pequeña referencia a esto :)**

**Damien: TU escribiste algo ROMANTICO?! Qué hizo el mismo infierno para que lo hicieras? Dana Saras (el verdadero nombre de Lue) escribiendo algo ROMANTICO? Alguien pellízqueme…**

**Yo: Pensé que habías prometido que no te exaltarías…**

**Damien: Esto es verdaderamente imposible! Como se supone que no me exalte?**

**Yo: para tu información, soy realmente inmadura y estoy un poco sensible con… Uh, Damien puedes decirlo por mi?**

**Damián: De acuerdo… ella no puede estar borracha, no esta poseída… estará enferma? Si, puede estar enferma… un dolor de cabeza tal vez… si… uno de esos normalmente hacen a la gente un poco somnolienta…**

**Yo: Ah… hum, Damien?**

**Damien: Pero de todas formas un dolor de cabeza no es suficiente para que ella haga esta locura… hmmmm… has dormido lo suficiente? No te has levantado tarde?**

**Yo: Vamos, no es tan importante. Solo le pones amor a una historia de amistad y listo!**

**Damien: Dijiste amor? Por ti misma? Alguien traiga un doctor!**

**Yo: Solo ignórenla, gente.**

**Damien: (en el teléfono hablando con un doctor) No tiene fiebre… hum… el único síntoma visto es ser una extremadamente loca mental… no me importa si tu pizza llega hombre, solo dame el remedio antes de que haga una insania!... No, yo no soy la de la insania!**

**Yo: …Bueno, aún así, esto es un Kranna, trabajé muy duro en él y espero que lo disfruten… oh si, y Kraine fans y gente inmadura, FUERA DE AQUÍ!**

Mistletoe

Anna cayó en la cama, ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarse a dónde se había ido Kratos. Así había sido tres semanas desde que él la había secuestrado del rancho humano, con la esperanza de que su exphere no cayera en las manos de Yggdrasill, el aparente líder de los desians. El serafín, tan pronto como ellos llegaran a Luin, la liberaría entre la gente rezando que los desians no pusieran sus manos en ella, ya que el resultado sería un Desian dictador aún más poderoso y un rival mucho más difícil.

Que habrá pasado por su mente para dejarla ir?, ella no lo supo, pero asumió que él tenía otros asuntos para hacerlo, ya que su única opción además de abandonar a la traicionada chica, era matándoles a todos juntos, lo cual ella no encontró muy atractivo.

Aún con un exphere, una semana de poco descanso e intensa caminata la habían llevado al límite. Esto se había llevado hasta la última gota de energía que le quedaba desde el rancho humano de Asgard y eso se mostraba visiblemente ahora.

La morena antes era muy animada, su pelo brillante estaba ahora apagado, enmarañados rizos de un color ambar. Sus hermosos, y brillantes ojos no eran nada más que pupilas grises, estaban vacías, y su cuerpo, definitivamente, estaba completamente exhausto.

Pero para la alegre energética personalidad de Anna, el agotamiento era apenas una excusa para su inusual reacción. Y honestamente, el agotamiento no era la razón de su estado melancólico.

El joven cuerpo residía, enterrado en una pila de sabanas de algodón, bajo el techo de la hospitalaria posada de Flanior, en uno de los últimos movimientos que ella había hecho con Kratos antes de regresar a su pueblo natal en Sylvarant.

Ella se hundía en las cobijas sollozando internamente pero tratando de ignorar su dolor emocional, el dolor de un traicionado y rechazado corazón.

Lentamente, se alejaba el dolor, poco a poco durmiéndose, escuchando la confortable nevada nocturna y sus lágrimas invisibles de dolor y tristeza.

Tosiendo violentamente, Anna despertó cerca de dos horas después para encontrar que la noche apenas había comenzado, y como el mismo abrigo negro de las estrellas todavía se extendía a través del cielo, la única diferencia era que se había convertido en una oscura sombra de azul marino y era cerca de media noche.

Colocando una cansada y desgastada mano sobre su frente y permitiendo que el peso de los giros mentales de su cabeza cayera sobre su palma extendida, se dirigió hacia el balcón, rezando que un poco de aire fresco pudiera aliviar sus problemas, los problemas de un corazón desértico.

Meciéndose ligeramente, como si estuviese en un trance, llegó a la salida, pasando por la orilla del balcón sin mucho celo y amarrándose del borde que lo rodeaba.

Estaba nevando ligeramente, cada uno de los copos, mágica y visiblemente danzaba a través del aire antes de caer al suelo cubierto de nieve. La noche era sorpresivamente clara, no dejando motivo para la nieve y encantando la escena con algo de más magia y misterio. Las estrellas estaban dispersas por todo el cielo y eran muy claras también.

La deprimida chica pudo haber disfrutado esta escena no teniendo su actual situación de revolturas, pensamientos desagradables y emociones negativas.

Aunque al principio no lo parecía, Anna había comenzado a disfrutar de la presencia de Kratos… bastante. De hecho, a ella le asustaba que se acercara el día en que él la debiera dejar sola en Luin. Siempre eran inútiles, haciendo en vano sus esfuerzos: intentos fallidos de esconder sus sentimientos que solo le llevaban a más dolor.

Sinceramente… ella estaba enamorada… profundamente enamorada de alguien que solo la veía como la base de un proyecto, y actuaba mas como si ella fuera un exphere y no una persona con vida, mas una cosa que una mujer--- no, eso no era así… Francamente él la trataba muy bien… solo no era la forma en que a la morena le gustaría que él la tratase, en una forma amigable, formal… moderada… no... Sino con la pasión secreto que ella tenía por él. No es que esa distancia que él había forzado entre ellos no hiriera, pero eso prevenía a su corazón del rechazo del espadachín, creando un sufrimiento peor que el rancho, considerando que ella no estaba solo en su agonía física, sino emocional también, la emocional venía siendo diez veces peor que el infierno que había sufrido ahí, en el rancho.

"_La tortura continúa su camino siguiendo a sus victimas, estando en el rancho o aquí, sigo sufriendo…"_ Murmuró llorando silenciosamente, y aún más difícil para ella, su corazón sangraba con el torturador dolor de un roto y destrozado corazón.

"K-Kratos?" preguntó audiblemente viendo una figura desvanecerse, escondida por los copos de nieve, a poco más de un metro en el otro lado del balcón.

Kratos se volteó, haciéndose visible, para ver a Anna dirigiendo un tipo de mirada calmada sobre ella.

"No estabas dormida?" Pregunto suavemente, sus maravillosos ojos cafés continuaban enfocándose en la morena.

"Yo… no puedo dormir" Anna explicó, haciendo una breve pausa en su respuesta para observar lo maravillosos que eran sus ojos en verdad. Kratos la examinó también, encontrando su usual depresión y timidez.

"Tampoco yo…" Kratos murmuro en humor seco, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que él era un ángel y era incapaz de dormir tanto como él quisiera hacerlo. Extrañamente, él no recibió la respuesta esperada, solo un silencio poco familiar que nunca había tenido con ella.

Una fría brisa pasó, soplando más copos helados en sus caras y causando que Anna temblara ligeramente, su conciencia se había ido lejos, tratando de ordenar sus emociones, la nieve blanca que la rodeaba la hacía temblar más. El aire seguía aumentando, causando que Anna perdiera el equilibrio y cayera aún más a la izquierda, más cerca de Kratos, antes de que pudiera recuperar el balance.

De repente, algo, no frío sino cálido y texturizado, rozó contra la mano derecha de Anna, pasando luego a su mano izquierda. La joven soltera, con poco agrado miró su palma izquierda para encontrarse con una hoja seca y dos bayas de un Mistletoe que estaban a su alcance durante la brisa.

"_Pero esto no es sólo una llama… es el infierno…" _Susurró mirando hacia abajo, cerrando un poco sus ojos después, rezando que sus lágrimas no se hicieran visibles--- pero se dio cuenta de que sus intentos eran inútiles y miserables, salió una, cayendo sobre la hoja de Mistletoe y envolviéndolo con un excesivo tono de tristeza.

Una silenciosa gota, solo audible a los oídos de un ángel, llamó la atención de Kratos, alejándolo de su estado pensativo y poniéndolo en el anormal comportamiento de la morena, ahora muy cerca de él. Su cabello, aún revuelto, era hermoso y daba un magnificente brillo, tal vez no a su máximo, pero seguía siendo hermoso cómo esa cascada caía sobre sus hombros y bajaba por su espalda, colgando sin vida a su alrededor y ocultando su rostro bajo su sombra. Los ojos de la chica con un brillo dorado, aún que a penas alcanzaba a ver y estaban escondidos por la sombra, estaban aturdidos y ensombrecido por la tristeza. Su espalda permanecía sin soporte pues estaba recargada en el barandal de apoyo como si fuese a caer en cualquier momento. Ella estaba ahí, en un extraño y anormal modo, extraordinariamente hermosa pero rendida… la imagen exacta de una diosa caída.

Otra gota cayó de su riego, pero con sus ojos cubiertos por la sombra, sin darse cuenta cayó sobre su mano izquierda, la mirada de Kratos inmediatamente se enfoco en la gota.

'_Agua?...' _el serafín preguntó bajo su aliento, no dándose cuenta aún de que eran lagrimas, debido a su falta de experiencia emocional y comprensión. De repente, otra lagrima cayó de su cara, confirmado sus sospechas y finalmente revelándole lo que eran al confundido ángel, '_lagrimas…'_

"Anna?" el interesado espadachín preguntó, tratando de descifrar el problema detrás de su mascara de sombra.

"Si?" respondió sorprendentemente fuerte, sin un ápice de duda.

"Estas… llorando…" murmuró el serafín, dando una breve pausa para recodar la palabra que describía sus ojos inundados. Su vista pasó de la pequeña piscina de lágrimas a un extraño par de bayas pasando por lo que tenía en su apretada mano. '_Mistletoe?'_

"Yo… Yo no estoy…" La morena respondió claramente perturbada, su voz se empezaba a agitar por su cuerpo temblando y sus lagrimas.

"No veo que ganas con esconder tus lagrimas" declaró el ángel.

"No gano, mantengo **(dignidad)**" ella detenía sus lágrimas lo mejor que podía y ponía su mejor humor para decirlo.

Kratos casi no quedo convencido con esto, pero supo que no era tiempo para eso.

"Hay algo que te preocupa?" Kratos preguntó, viendo a través de su tristeza, una falsa sonrisa.

"…"

"No _quieres_ decirme, es eso?"

"No! Es… Y-Yo…" Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos cuando vio hacia él, inútilmente tratando de esconderlas de nuevo "Yo… no _puedo _decírtelo"

"…?" _Tu eres capaz de hacer casi cualquier cosa… solo debes tener las ganas, si ella quiere entonces puede hacerlo, aún así ella dice que no puede, _Kratos razonó, su respuesta era verdad… pero completamente incorrecta. La forma en que el lo ponía, era verdaderamente simple… Anna con solo desearlo lo haría… pero no era así.

"No es algo que un mercenario sin emociones pueda entender" Anna susurró volteando su cara lejos de él para que no pudiera ver su expresión del todo.

El rostro de Kratos se entristeció, era eso lo que el era? Un mercenario sin emociones?

Viendo su expresión ella adhirió, "Lo siento no quise decir que…"

"No necesitas preocuparte" Kratos respondió amargamente "Un mercenario sin emociones no puede sentir tristeza tampoco, no?"

Las lágrimas cayeron de nuevo cuando Kratos se dio cuenta de la dureza de sus palabras.

"Te he lastimado" dándose cuenta que había causado que sus lágrimas escaparan de ella esta vez, muy probablemente con lo último.

"Me duele aún mas escuchar esas palabras…" repitió ella, luchando desesperadamente por no llorar, su control en el Mistletoe fue desapareciendo, comenzando a apretarlo cuando las sospechas de Kratos comenzaron a crecer rápidamente. '_Si no he sido yo, entonces que puede ser?...! _La mirada del serafín se enfocó en el puño lagrimeado de la chica… '_Mistletoe… ella está enamorada…'_

"Estas enamorada?" preguntó, apuntando a la estrangulada hoja en su puño y entendiendo su situación vagamente.

"Como lo hiciste?..." preguntó volviéndose hacia él, así que él pudo ver su perfil, pero no pudo ver bien sus ojos.

"Mistletoe se refiere al amor, Tu lo estrujaste en tus manos", explicó tratando de ver su expresión pero fallando. Anna bajó su cabeza, descubriendo que él no tenía ni idea de quien era a quien ella amaba… a él…

"Por favor déjalo… no puedo decirlo…." Utilizando su cabello de frente para ocultar sus lágrimas y su expresión, ella se volteo lejos y continuó llorando.

"Anna, por favor—"

"Solo déjame!" Se giró, revelando sin querer sus ojos inundados y su cara llena de lágrimas, permitiéndole entender. Una simple mirada a la expresión de la morena confirmó a la impresión de Kratos de ser, desafortunadamente, correcta.

El se debía retener durante mas tiempo ahora, a penas y podía hacerlo, el asumido, ahora confirmado, hecho de que ella estaba enamorada de él, hacía aún mas difícil el restringir sus sentimientos.

"Lo siento, Anna… pero yo… no puedo… permitirte la carga de…" Kratos tartamudeó, luchando ferozmente contra sus deseos cuando las lagrimas de Anna comenzaron a incrementar. _Anna, no sabes quien soy, y si no puedo decírtelo… no puedo detenerte de cometer este terrible error._

"_Por favor! Detente, detente! Tu rechazo duele… no puedo cargar este dolor! Se que me odias pero te pido que no lo digas_!"Anna incorrectamente asumió, mirándolo con ojos terriblemente hirientes. Ojos, con un dolor mil veces peor que la mas deletera muerte o agonía, emitían un si fin de de choques de ira y depresión, y dos veces el monto de toda la angustia a la que el espadachín se ha enfrentado en cuatro milenios. Una impresión de dolor, creado por no otra cosa que sus propias destructivas y demoníacas palabras, pero aún así el espadachín continuaba peleando contra la difícil batalla de la tentación.

"Me odias…"

"No! Error! Tu eres la única que me odia… aclara tu visión, mira quien soy!"

"No veo a nadie mas que a ti… y digas lo que digas que eres… tu siempre vas a ser tu"

"Anna, eso puede ser verdad, pero tu vista de quien soy va a cambiar si te digo la verdad…. No hay necesidad de hacer esto mas difícil…"

"Las opiniones cambian… pero mi amor por ti nunca… te amo Kratos…"

"!..." Kratos veía estaba impactado… esa mirada, esos ojos… ellos no decían otra cosa que sinceridad… y con una increíble razón… ella podría en verdad amar el monstruo que él era? Imposible…

"No me mires así, tu ya lo sabes… no estas sorprendido, si me odias no tienes que actuar como si no fuera así---solo no me lastimes mas… te amo demasiado para hacer frente a tu rechazo" la hermosa diosa pidió, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas de nuevo "Déjalo ya… no puedo con este dolor"

Esa vista, ahora llena de lágrimas, destrozó la barrera del corazón del ángel, derramando sus emociones sobre la escena, el ángel finalmente escucho la vos de su subconsciente.

**(Yo: prepárense para el abrupto romance que apenas puedo manejar y en extremo… bueno solo digamos, muy repentinos "movimientos"… y gente inmadura, esta es su última oportunidad. Oh, y si estas yéndote, puedo recomendarte una historia de aventuras? No hay romance y tiene trama de asesinos)**

Permitiendo ciegamente que su indomable sentimiento gobernara su mente, el espadachín, se apoyó en ella y llamó a la hermosa diosa caída apasionadamente en un beso, dejando sobre sus suaves, y calidos labios un sincero gozo de devoción.

Los ojos de Anna destellaban abiertos con consternación y conmoción, desacreditando la acción del serafín, pero entregándose a la gloria celestial, correspondió al beso.

"_Del infierno al paraíso en segundos…"_

En respuesta a su aceptación, el ángel la envolvió en un abrazo protector, y honestamente, Kratos dudaba que alguna vez la dejase libre.

Anna, finalmente llamando al coraje para soltarse un poco, puso su mirada en el guapo serafín, solo para encontrarse a si misma con falta de calidez y sentando la cabeza en su pecho.

Aferrándose a un pedazo de tela bajo su armadura, ella dejo caer sus lágrimas; lágrimas no de tristeza sino de pura felicidad y confiables gotitas de paraíso.

"Si tu no puedes cargar el dolor… entonces yo tampoco" Kratos murmuró, finalmente dejando ver sus sentimientos.

"Tu estabas sufriendo… y no lo veías, pero cuando te necesité, te diste cuenta" ella susurró sintiendo su respiración y poniéndose mas profundamente en su calido pecho "…Gracias…" se aferro mas a la tela. Un agarre, que no solo abarcaba la tela, sino también un familiar par de bayas y una hoja de un bosque verde.

**Yo: Yo… lo hice… lo hice! Si! He hecho lo imposible! Woo!**

**Damien: Esto puede sonar loco pero… lo hizo… ella sinceramente lo hizo… estupendo…**

**Yo: AHORA, me debes diez dolares!**

**Damien: De acuerdo, tal vez hallas ganado la apuesta lo cual es muy difícil de creer, te iba dar diez dólares?... los lectores no creen eso, incluso si lo pusiste aquí a todo color.**

**Yo: Awwww… entonces no hay dinero?**

**Damien: No, pero puedes tomar una galleta**

**Yo: YAY! GALLETA!**

**Damien: (a los lectores) quieren una? Tengo mas, todo lo que tienen que hacer es clic en el botón gris brillante en la parte inferior de la pagina y pueden tener galletas para todos!**

**Yo: Hey! Una galleta de computadora!? Eso es alterar mi sistema de seguridad en mi conciencia, PUDRETE DAMIEN!**

**Damien: Uh… no escuchaste eso…**

**Kyora: Bueno pues aquí está el primer capítulo, después les traeré el siguiente ;) y apoyo a Damien! Alguien quiere galletas? ****Dejen review :)! (Lue, these reviews are for you! I hope you enjoy it and if you don't understand, just ask me ok?) **

**Y la referencia a "Mistletoe" o "Muérdago": un ****muerdago es la hojita que se cuelga del techo o lugares medio altitos y luego cuando alguien se pone debajo de el, le tienes que dar un**** beso, como el que sale en Rudolph el reno de la nariz roja :D xDDD que están bajo un arco con un muérdago (o Mistletoe que es lo mismo xD!) :) (No se si me explico muy bien, pero pueden buscar imágenes y se darán una mejor idea :) va?), es por eso que se refiere al amor.**


	2. Sunlit Water

Yo: Adivina que

**Kyora: Buaaah! :) pues aquí vengo con la continuación de este lindo fic de Lue n..n disculpen por el retraso u.uU (TREMENDO retrazo XD) pero a mi compu se le ocurrió descomponerse en las fechas que estaba con el fic, y se me formateo TT0TT…. Me había awitado por eso y deje un tiempito esto de leer o traducir el ingles u.uU Gomen! Bueno, en fin n.n espero que ahora si pueda terminar de traducir el fic! (y subirlo antes de que a mi compu se le ocurra volver a enfermarse X¬¬) jijiji **

**Saludos LuE! )**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Yo: Adivina que!**

**Damien: Por qué debería adivinar? Digo, basándonos en ese ultimo capitulo que escribiste, tu eres impredecible sin importar lo que diga, no acertaré.**

**Yo: ...Bueno… el "que" es que yo escribí otro one-shot. El mensaje que esta entre líneas es que yo voy a continuar con los Kranna one-shots si veo que les siguen gustando.**

**Damien: C-Continuar? R-Romance? Se desmaya**

**Yo: Diablos… yo esperaba que por ser la segunda vez podríamos evitar el desmayo… ah, es Damián, va sobrevivir.**

**Damien (Murmurando): Dana Saras… escribiendo romance… se desmaya de nuevo**

**--**

**Sunlit Water**

**--**

Era un día soleado, sólo los pequeños rayos de luz solar podían atravesar la espesa humedad. Lentamente incluso esos pequeños túneles a través de la masa gris fueron creciendo poco a poco hasta que limpiaron todo en absoluto.

Anna miraba hacia el este, a una concentración de árboles, y de repente se rompió en un segundo, para después perseguir la radiante luz brillante detrás de los árboles. Kratos miró desde su anterior destino, mirando a su impredecible compañera. La siguió después con Noishe a su lado y la encontró en un alto acantilado que miraba hacia el inmenso océano. La mayoría del océano era gris, sin embargo un único reflejo circular de la luz solar golpeaba el centro, creando una pequeña piscina de oro iluminado por el sol en el mar grisáceo. La vista era distante debido a la altura del acantilado y la inmensidad del océano, pero se contemplaba lo mismo.

"Es este… es este el océano?" preguntó Anna, pequeñas chispas marrones pasaban detrás de ella con la brisa oceánica. Kratos caminó hasta estar a un lado de ella, y asintió.

"Es hermoso…"

"Nunca lo habías visto?"

"No… fui llevada al rancho antes de que pudiera... estoy muy feliz de que pueda verlo ahora" Anna sonrió. Cuanto amaba Kratos esa sonrisa…

De repente ella tomo su brazo.

"No estamos muy cerca? Con unos pasos más podríamos…" Anna comenzó a alejarse por seguridad, aunque ella realmente deseara poder estar mas cerca.

"No importa" Kratos sacudió su cabeza, "Quieres verlo mas de cerca?"

"Nos caeríamos"

**(N/A: Si, claro, caerían en el encanto del amor)**

"No exactamente" él casi se ríe, "No puedes acercarte más caminando"

"Entonces como?"

"Quieres acercarte? O no?"

"Yo… si, realmente quiero. Pero como podría--"

"Así" Kratos tomó a Anna en sus brazos, los brazos de Anna alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas en los brazos de Kratos.

"Kratos, que estas…ahhhh!!" Gritó Anna cuando Kratos sacó sus alas y se levantaron de la superficie hasta las nubes. Anna cerró sus ojos y se recargo en el pecho de Kratos. Ella no le temía a las alturas pero… a esas alturas cualquiera empezaría a asustarse.

Anna abrió sus ojos lentamente, mirando sobre el océano dorado.

"Diosa… es muy hermoso…" pudo decir ella, admirando la belleza. Se percato de que estaban descendiendo y miro de nuevo a Kratos. Justo antes de que ella pudiera preguntar por qué, había caído en un trance, mirando en sus dorados y ardientes ojos. No se había percatado pero… esos eran muy hermosos también.

La sonrisa de Kratos rompió su trance y ella finalmente cayó en cuanta de lo que estaban haciendo. Se sonrojo y miró de nuevo el océano, solo para encontrarse a unos centímetros de el. Kratos la libero de su agarre, dejando que sus pies tocaran vagamente la superficie. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas, manteniendo a Anna levitando. Ambos estaban cara a cara, los pies encima del centro circular de oro que había en medio del mar.

La muerte de Anna estaba puesta en las manos de Kratos ligeramente. Luz, plumas y mana angelical se revolvían alrededor de ellos mientras el parche dorado sobre el que estaban se iba haciendo mas pequeño debido a los cambios de las nubes.

Kratos miraba en trance a Anna, sus radiantes ojos cafés en la luz dorada, su hermoso cabello largo castaño levitando con suaves ondas de movimiento por encima de sus hombros, sus maravillosamente tallados rasgos faciales iluminados y construidos con tal perfección.

Anna miró a Kratos, sus ojos oscuros compuesto por un remolino negro con prismas chispeantes de luz dorada bailando alrededor de ellos; su suave, fino, rojizo cabello se movía ligeramente con el viento y caída sobre de su ojo izquierdo, sus hermosas alas, brillando con mana verde y azul.

Anna cerro sus dedos en el cuello de él, mientras pisaba con gracia delante del agua, cerrando la brecha entre ellos. El circulo de oro que se formaba a través de las nubes ahora solo los encerraba a ellos dos y ni un centímetro mas.

Finalmente se dieron cuenta de que tan cerca estaban, las respiraciones podían sentirse, los corazones podían ser escuchados, y sacrificando unos escasos centímetros, los labios podrían alcanzarse…

Kratos cerró esos escasos centímetros, gentilmente tomando su mentón con su mano y suavemente presionando sus labios contra los de él. Anna correspondió el beso, sus manos pasaron a la parte trasera del cuello de Kratos y éste paso sus manos a la cintura de ella, quien tenia sus ojos cerrados en éxtasis, perdidos en amor, perdidos en pasión, perdidos en el paraíso.

**(N/A: Tiene sentido, perdida en el paraíso con un angel…)**

El rayo de luz que los envolvía ligeramente finalmente desapareció detrás de las nubes. El mana y las plumas que los rodeaban se volvieron invisibles junto a la luz dorada y Kratos finalmente volvió a sus sentidos.

El rápidamente pero no queriendo rompió el encanto, un shock pasó por sus facciones.

_Como pude?! Que pasaría si Mithos estuviera viendo esto?! Nunca la vería de nuevo. Estoy arriesgando su vida solo por un beso? Arh! Por que no puedo pensar correctamente?! Que esta pasando conmigo?!_

"…Kratos?"

"L-Lo siento. No debí… volvamos a la orilla" él tartamudeo. Porque había actuado tan tontamente? El siempre revisaba sus acciones muy cuidadosamente antes de realizarlas, fueran académicas o de espada, pero aquí, él no pensó bien en las consecuencias o cosas negativas del todo. Él solo la besó, sin pensar, sin reflexionar, sin resistirse… absolutamente nada.

Kratos continuó caminando sobre el agua con Anna agarrada a su brazo, pensando profundamente sobre que había pasado con él.

"K-Kratos… Lo siento… no sabía que tu--"

"Fue mi culpa. No te disculpes." Respondió Kratos, enojo evidente en su voz. Anna entristeció cuando él uso el termino "culpa". Eso realmente había sido un suceso negativo, no?

Los dos finalmente llegaron a la orilla. Anna permaneció en silencio mientras unas terrible tristeza comenzaba a crearse en su estomago, luego en su corazón… las lagrimas comenzaron a caer. Kratos estaba llamando a Noishe para que bajara del acantilado a donde ellos estaban en la orilla y no vio cuando comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Cuando el volvió con Noishe a su lado, Anna ya no estaba ahí.

"Anna! …Anna! Donde estás?!" llamaba Kratos.

"Whine!" fue la única respuesta que el obtuvo.

Kratos rápidamente checo a su alrededor y luego se aventuro en el bosque que rodeaba la orilla, buscándola desesperadamente. Durante este proceso el perdió el rastro de Noishe; no le dio mucha importancia. El protozoan era capaz de cuidarse a si mismo y Anna era la prioridad del momento. Tras unos momentos de pánico Kratos la encontró recostada contra un talud vertical bajando del acantilado en el que habían estado, su cara cerca del talud, y su brazo antes de su cara en un ángulo que cubría sus ojos. Noishe estaba sentado junto a ella, su cabeza sobre las piernas de ella en una manera confortante.

Aún de espaldas ella de veía hermosa, Kratos lo sabía, pero segundos después se dio cuenta de otro hecho: ella estaba temblando; ella estaba llorando.

"Anna… " Dijo el suavemente. Ella no respondió.

"Lo siento… No quise herirte… no estaba molesto _contigo_…"

Sigue sin respuesta.

Kratos se acerco a ella, debatiéndose entre si él debería ir mas lejos. El no podía ver su expresión pero era obvio que ella seguía llorando. Noishe levantó la cabeza de sus pies y se paro, rodeando a Kratos y sentándose paralelo a él.

"Por favor, Anna… Lo siento mucho…"

El hecho de que él se estuviese disculpando parecía no tener efecto alguno en ella. Ella seguía permaneciendo de espaldas y llorando silenciosamente. Noishe, se paro de nuevo e hizo su salida, causando un gran disgusto en Kratos, este realmente no era el momento para que Noishe lo abandonara.

Kratos finalmente se rindió, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que actuar fríamente cerca de ella no podía traer efectos positivos en ninguno de los dos.

El gentilmente presiono la palma de su mano contra su mejilla opuesta, causando que ella se volteara hacia él. Ella bajo la mirada, lejos de sus ojos mientras él pasaba sus dedos a través de su cabello ámbar y los colocaba detrás de su ojera.

"Por que lo estabas, entonces?" dijo ella repentinamente, alejándose de su toque.

"Que quieres decir?"

"Por que estabas enojado? No hay razón para que lo estuvieras si estas diciendo la verdad"

"…"

Anna estaba molesta, una rara señal. Ella nunca se había enojado por más que ella o cualquier otro intentara recordar. Pero él le había mentido en su cara! Y el estaba _actuando_ como si él la amara. Como no podría estarlo?

"Sé que no te importo, y actuar como si así fuera solo lo hace peor!" ella casi grita. Esa era la primera vez que ella alzaba el volumen desde que Kratos podía recordar, y él estaba en shock. Ella perdió su enojo y tenía cara como si fuese a llorar de nuevo. Kratos odiaba esa cara… absolutamente la odiaba.

Mirando a sus dolidos ojos, el perdió el control de nuevo.

"Eso no es verdad" El serafín siguió adelante silenciosamente, matando la distancia entre ellos. El levanto su mentón con sus gentiles dedos y la beso de nuevo. Una corriente eléctrica pasó a través de Anna cuando sintió que él tocó sus labios… esto era verdadero amor no? El no podía estar actuando. Ella lo beso también apasionadamente, sus manos se posaron alrededor de su cuello.

Kratos se ladeo hacia ella, los dolores de ira y lujuria iban dejándolo. Y por primera vez en sus cuatro mil años… el estaba verdaderamente, profundamente contento. Lleno con poderosas y ligeras emociones, no un poder de la mente sino del corazón, y no existiendo, sino viviendo con motivos y amor.

--

**Yo: Awwwwww… bien, buen trabajo. Eso me recuerda, tengo hambre.**

**Damián: Usaste la palabra "amor" como… cinco veces! De verdad estas bien?!**

**Yo: Tu que sabes? Ahora estas empezando a molestar…**

**Damien: Te culpo.**

**Yo: Gah! Siempre es mi culpa, no?**

**Damien (sarcásticamente): Quiere llorar Oh… Cuaaaanto lo siento! Ella uso el termino "culpa" Continua llorando**

**Yo: …review? En serio que es muy doloroso tener que esperarlos con Damien aquí…**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Kyora: okis! Pues esta hecho ( espero que lo disfruten! Y esperamos sus reviwes que hacen muy felices a cualquier autor n.n hasta la próxima!**


End file.
